


Aquariumstuck Boyfriend/Girlfriend Scenarios (Homestuck AU)

by FreeCatnip329



Series: My Homestuck AUs Scenarios [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Ancestors, Aquariums, Aquariumstuck, Boyfriends, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Humans, Kids, Love, Mertrolls, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scenarios, Sea, Trolls, beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329
Summary: IN HIATUS-Homestuck boyfriend/girlfriend scenarios, located in the aquariumstuck au.They include alpha, beta and ancestors.(Homestuck and aquariumstuck do not belong to me, these scenarios do)





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanfic: https://www.quotev.com/story/6987045/Aquariumstuck-scenarios/1

First of all, I'm new at writing fanfiction, so be nice please.  
Apart from that, English is not my native language. I will try to make a translation as correctly as possible by helping me with the internet, if someone wants to help with possible misspellings please put it in the comments or send me a message and I will update it as soon as possible.  
Now, let's go with the rules:  
These scenarios belong to the alternate universe (or au) of homestuck called aquariumstuck.  
The scenarios will be classified by age; first beta, then alpha and finally the ancestors (beta and alpha children included in their respective scenarios).  
Each scenario will be divided into two parts; mertroll or human, according to your character. Mertroll or human characters will develop different stories that have to be read separately, not interspersed.  
For scenarios with characters that already have official ships (such as Kanaya or Rose, with Rosemary), these will be omitted.  
The scenarios with the children will be made as humans, although I may in the future make some oneshots with them or you as animals in the aquarium.  
And the propositions are accepted, if you have any good idea about a chapter or character, just comment it!  
For more questions consult in the comments.  
Having finished the announcements, let's start with the scenarios!


	2. Introduction (Beta) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before meeting with the betas (first part / Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Nepeta, Kanaya and Terezi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a kind of prologue, like a chapter before your meeting or what happened before it.

**Karkat Vantas**  
     (you're a Mertroll)   
You were the most recent acquisition of the aquarium, a strange specimen of (marine species) with (blood color) blood. You had been rescued from a group of poachers, who tried to sell you to the black market, but you had been rescued and taken to the aquarium, where you were currently  
However, there was a problem, you were too shy. Almost always you would stay at the bottom of your tank refusing to see or talk to any other living being, so most of the staff had not even seen you.  
Sollux and Aradia tried to make you get out so they could study you or observe you better, but you refused. They even tried to lure you with toys and food!  
Well, it all started one day when you rest relaxed in your tank. Suddenly a strange object fell from the outside and sank to the bottom, near where you were.  
Approaching carefully you could have a better distinguish on its shape. It looked like a kind of rectangular, black device inside a plastic bag.  
Just when you were going to try to open it, an elongated object pierced the water, frightening you, and making you swam back.  
You had seen it before, it was a net to take lost objects out of the tank. In fact, that was something that happened very often, children got too close to the tank and accidentally dropped toys and objects, then some employee would come and take them out of the tank and take them to the lost objects section.  
The stick stirred the water a little bit around you, before going back up.  
Led by your curiosity you swam to the surface of the tank, without letting go the mysterious object.  
And when you came out of the water you saw him...

(You are a human)  
Your name was (y/n), and you were a intern student. You studied to be a veterinarian and this year you were doing practices in the aquarium.  
Your grades were very high, so it did not cost you to get the scholarship. However, not everything was perfect. It was only your first day and you were already lost! You wandered the corridors trying to find the exit, but to no avail.  
Stopping once more, you sighed and held a hand to your head. The corridor was bifurcated in two different hallways.  
Deciding to go to the left, you opened the closest door with confidence, only to found yourseld inside a part of the aquarium that you have never seen during your many years of visits.  
It looked like a kind of large warehouse, however, there were large aquariums and machinery areas in it. The walls were covered by a metallic-looking material, similar to some types of soundproof panels.  
Strolling alone through the mysterious room, your eyes distracted by the imposing tanks, you did not notice when you hit someone...

 

 **Aradia Megido**  
     (you're a Mertroll)   
You woke up in a strange place, your head throbbing with pain.  
The last thing you remembered was been captured by some nets, then those strange humans loaded you on their boat and put you in a cold and uncomfortable container.  
You were a (marine species), an especially beautiful animal, but also very strange. Your species generally was not seen by man, due to their habits of living in deep and dark waters.  
You tried to find out where you were. It looked like a kind of huge transparent cage, with glass walls and strange machines that produced a gas glued to the ends.  
Carefully you climbed the wall of the container making use of your physical abilities. Once above you left your body out of the water, leaning on one of the strange platforms that were.  
The air felt strange in your gills, as if drying all the moisture from the water in a short time. The light was also strange, your eyes took a few minutes before you could get used to it.  
After a few minutes your tail and other marine parts were transformed to give part to a pair of legs covered with (f/c) scales. Your family always told you that you had to hide your transformations, especially from humans, but this situation was different, you had to escape.  
After a couple of insecure steps your legs got used to the weight of your body and you left with determination of the strange place, ready to return to your home.  
What you did not expect was to bump into a person in the middle of the hall...

(You are a human)

Oh my God…  
How the hell did you end up like this?!  
This was supposed to be a nice visit to the aquarium. Not the day of your death!  
Your name is (y/n), and right now you are trapped in a room flooding at the aquarium.  
To begin with, how did you get to this?  
You had only entered the exhibition, when suddenly that strange dugong with sunglasses crashed against the glass of the tank, and water began to come out!  
Panic had seized people, and, among masses of people leaving, you had managed to end locked up. Now, with the water on your shoulders, you did not know if this could be one of your last thoughts.  
Luckily something happened, one of the machines made a noise before the water began to descend, being reabsorbed by some of the machines arranged in the aquariums.  
You sighed relieved when the water descended enough to allow you to move again., and you walked uncomfortably in your (then) wet clothes, towards the door. However, no matter how hard you tried, it did not open. Probably the water oxidized the lock.  
Disappointed you turned away, it cannot be that long until someone comes for you, right?  
                                                                                    **\-----Time skip (4 hours later)-----**  
You were about to fall asleep when you heard the satisfying creak of a door opening. Finally! Freedom!  
Then, before you could do anything, the door opened and two people entered the exhibition. And then you saw her...

 

 **Tavros Nitram**  
      (you're a Mertroll)   
You were scared. A few days ago you were with your family in the open sea, then you were captured by those strange humans and now the other humans had taken you to this strange place.  
The water felt different, denser than that of your home. The plants were strange, and there were transparent walls wherever you went!  
You really were afraid. Very afraid. So much that you refused to eat. Every time someone approached your tank you sank or got away from it.  
The workers were worried, what could they do? You could not live if you refused to eat. Then they had an idea ...  
That day you were leaning in a corner of your tank, thinking about your family, when you felt something entering in the water. You raised your head to see..

 (You are a human)

You were visiting the aquarium with your little brother 5 years old. You both always loved coming to the aquarium, and at this moment you were waiting to see one of the feeding shows.  
“This will be great. Do you think we can see the walruses? I hope we can!” he yelled, bouncing with excitement.  
You laughed and gently stroked her head.  
“I hope so (brother's name), I really hope so.”  
Unfortunately, an announcement announced that, due to the disappearance of several of the show's animals, this would be postponed.  
You let out a disappointed sigh and looked at your brother who watched you with a sad look.  
“B-But... and the walruses?”  
You sighed and took his hand.  
“It seems like it will not be today” you said “but do not put that face. Come on! How about we go to the cafeteria and buy an ice cream?”  
He smiled a little and nodded.  
Once there you bought him a chocolate ice cream and another one of (favorite flavor) for you. You also started talking to the vendor, a very kind lady named Jade Harley. You both chatted idly while you enjoyed your ice cream. However, at one point, she seemed to freeze and look right behind you with a look of terror on her face.  
“What…? “you asked, but you saw yourself interrupted by the strong impulse of something striking your head, which hit the bar.  
Then everything went black...

 

 **Sollux Captor**  
      (you're a Mertroll)   
You were a (marine species), one of the strangest creatures in the world. Your saliva had healing powers, and it allowed you to heal wounds and other injuries easily.  
Recently you had been taken to the aquarium by some gentlemen who found you on the coast, fainted and with a big wound in your tail.  
You were currently in the infirmary for a medical check-up, your tail seemed to be much better, and since your first check-up, with a very kind doctor named Mituna, you were quite happy.  
Then you saw how the door opened and entered...

 (You are a human)

Your name is (y/n), and you do not have the slightest idea of what you do here.  
Recapitulating: you had gone to visit the local aquarium (you were excited because this was your first time visiting it), you entered one of the corridors and, somehow, you ended up in one of the prohibited areas of the aquarium. There you had met with a kind of mermaid quite friendly (from what you could understand later she was called Feferi). Then that guy dressed as a janitor saw you and started screaming about how you should not be there, and then he took you to this kind of office.  
And here you were, totally freaking out and wondering if everything that had just happened was real.  
Then the door opened…

 

 **Nepeta Leijon**  
      (you're a Mertroll)   
You were a young female (marine species). You had been rescued from hunters when you were barely a baby and, since then, you had lived all your life in the aquarium.  
You always loved to explore and sneak into unknown places; you went through pipes and tanks, managing to get into the most recondite rooms thanks to your small size. The owners of the aquarium did not like that, and they said that people should not see you because you were a Mertroll, but you never paid attention: you were too curious.  
That day you had managed lose sight of Karkat (who was in charge of watching you) and get into one of your favorite rooms: the exhibition of walruses. You always liked it because there were so many different animals to see, and new animals to play with and have fun.  
However today it seemed that most of the animals were attentive to other tasks, so you were very bored, and you were to go back where you came from.  
At least you were going to do it... Until you saw her...

 (You are a human) 

Your name was (y/n), and you were 6 years old. Today you had stayed with your sister (sister's name) to meet a friend of hers named Meulin and her little sister Nepeta, who was your age.  
You waited together at the entrance of the aquarium, where you had stayed to meet you all together. You loved aquariums: you always enjoyed seeing animals and wildlife, so you were very excited to be there. Also you, your mother and your sister had recently moved, so you still did not have many important places in the city, like this one.  
At that moment your sister started to greet a person in the distance. You noticed and you could glimpse the figure of a teenager dressed in olive and white with headphones with white cat ears. You both went to greet her, and then you noticed the little girl next to her…

 

**Kanaya Maryam**

     (you're a Mertroll) 

Your name was (y/n) and you were a (marine species), a species belonging to the frozen waters of the Arctic. Well, that was where you were supposed to be.  
Not now, now you were inside a strange glass cage that did not look nothing like your home.Your head hurt and you could not remember anything that had happened, but you knew that somehow you had to get out of there.  
Carefully you climbed the wall of your cage, and you walked hesitantly the corridor of this strange place. Your head still hurt a little, but you could still run and think correctly.  
Suddenly you found yourself in front of the door of another room from which there seemed to be a shrill and strange sound. Cautiously your entered and…

(You are a human) 

You were one of the best writers of (y/c), your country of birth. Recently you had moved to the city while you were writing your next best seller: a romantic novel set in a coastal city, about the love between a mermaid and a village girl.  
And what better inspiration about marine life than visiting the aquarium? So there you were.  
With tranquility and interest you visited the different showcases and aquariums on display, taking notes when you saw something especially interesting. You spent a couple of hours like this and then you decided to go to the cafeteria and maybe have a drink while you relaxed a bit and analyzed the ideas you had written down.  
You were having your tea quietly until something happened. A man dressed as a janitor interrupted in the cafeteria chasing... a walrus?  
This one, apparently, refused to go with him, so he fled in the opposite direction, right where your table was...  
You did not see it coming when his push unbalanced your table, throwing it to the ground with you and breaking your glass. One of the pieces of glass stuck painfully in your right forearm, making you moan in pain.  
Almost immediately the man stopped chasing the animal and was inclined helping you to get up off the ground, along with several other visitors. They helped you go to the infirmary, where the aquarium veterinarian, a gentleman named Sollux Captor, disinfected you and bandaged your wound.  
The bandage was pretty good, and you were checking the functionality of your arm when the door of the infirmary opened. And then she came in…

 

**Terezi Pyrope**

     (you're a Mertroll) 

Your kind belonged to the species (marine species), which was especially dangerous. You could bite to defend yourself if you felt threatened by another animal, and even produce some small poisons if the situation was really bad.  
As you have already seen, you were not exactly one of the best species for an aquarium full of children. This led the heads of the aquarium to place a guard in your section just in case something gone wrong.  
That day you were calmly playing with the jellyfishes with which you shared a tank (despite what people might think, you were very sociable). When you heard steps approaching your tank.  
With curiosity you turned around to see…

 (You are a human) 

You were in a visit to the aquarium of your city with your friends.  
Well, in reality you had never come before, they were the ones who convinced you to go for the first time. And frankly, you did not expect it to be that way: It was full of different creatures and fish! You were so distracted with the beautiful fauna and flora, that you did not realize that when you separated from the group.  
You turned on both sides nervously, you had gone down a deserted corridor and now you did not know where you were. The place looked like a large room, with multiple tanks and walls lined up with metal.  
You stopped short, watching in amazement one of the tanks in the room. A creature was watching you behind the glass with curious eyes. That was a... siren?  
Her black hair was curly, her torso completely human, except for the gills and small fuchsia scales. Beneath the hip she possessed a huge, majestic dark pink tail, which bobbed gracefully as she swam.  
The creature looked at you curiously, and approached the wall of the tank to see you.  
Cautiously you also took a step, resting your hand on your side of the glass in front of where she was now.  
But suddenly you were interrupted by a call on your back…

 


	3. Introduction (Beta) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before meeting with the betas (second part / Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi, John, Rose, Dave and Jade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a kind of prologue, like a chapter before your meeting or what happened before it.

**Vriska Serket**

     (you're a Mertroll) 

Your species was one of the deadliest types of the sea. You had tentacles with stings to sting if you felt threatened or if you wanted. That, as you may have guessed, made your care very difficult.  
Since your rescue of a dirty and polluted bay, many precautions for your care had been necessary. There were hardly a few species whose skin could resist your sting, among them, water spiders.  
So here you were, waiting to meet your new tank mate. Suddenly you saw a container overturned in the water and something fell floating…

(You are a human) 

You were visiting the aquarium.  
This was your first time inside this (you had recently moved to the city) and you were frankly excited. You walked throught sections of colorful creatures and fish for hours, admiring every small detail and marveling at the varied fauna and flora of the sea.  
But then nature knocked on the door, and you were forced to interrupt your journey to find a bathroom.  
Following the multiple signs, you managed to find the way to the baths, slightly separated from an area on display on jellyfish and anemones.  
You opened the door, only to be interrupted by a scream and what would probably be the strangest vision of your whole life…

 

**Equius Zahhak**

     (you're a Mertroll) 

You were a (marine species). You had recently been moved because an accident in the pipes of your old tank. That temporarily left you homeless, so you were moving to another part of the aquarium.  
Once your were inside of a big new tank, you were still observing your new home when you saw yourself covered by a shadow (your species was not very big). You turned to see…

(You are a human) 

Your name was (y/n) and your favorite activities included walking, observing the stars and, of course, the animals.  
So that's why you were actually here, in the aquarium of your city. The truth is that you had wanted to come for quite some time since you moved from your old city, but, with the school year, you barely had time.  
Now you finally had all the summer free, and you thought to take advantage of your new free time in the best possible way. And what a better place to start?  
You scrolled the showcases and aquariums marveling with the fauna of the place, but then you noticed something in one of the main aquariums.  
You came a little bit closer to observe better the strange thing in one of the aquarium's walls, when you realized with horror what it was.  
A crack.  
Before you could do anything a large amount of water began to come out of the tank and to form a flood. People panicked and started pushing each other and running towards the exit. The water took you by the elbows, and you tried to get out among the people who were pushing themselves. But it was one of those shoves when you accidentally hit yourself against a counter and started to get dizzy.  
Your vision turned black, and you fainted.  
But then something happened. Suddenly you felt like someone held you and taked you to a safe place, out of danger.  
You opened your eyes and you could see…

 

**Gamzee Makara**

     (you're a Mertroll) 

You were a wonderful specimen of (marine species). Your species lived in deep water and rarely came to the surface, that's the reason why you had your own tank in a closed area, dark enough for you, inside the aquarium.  
You really liked that place, but it was pretty lonely. The children loved to see how you did tricks or make your scales glow in the dark, so your section was never empty. But you wanted something more: someone to talk to, another mertroll to keep you company.  
Well, you were relaxed on a lonely afternoon (your area was under construction, so it was closed to the public, well, or so you thought).  
Suddenly you heard a screech and saw the light of a door opening. Then you concentrated your blurred vision (not used to the light) on the bright spot. There was…

(You are a human) 

You were a music senior. You loved music and everything similar. You knew how to play many different instruments (including singing), but especially you enjoyed the violin.  
At this time you were rehearsing with your band (name of the group) in an area near the aquarium and the beach. This was one of the few public areas where the street shows were allowed, besides that from time to time people made donations, and that never came bad.  
Well, that day you had started rehearsing with (group's song), which was one of your favorite songs. You prepared yourself in position with your violin and began to play.  
At first everything went well, people came to listen and some even left some coins to support the band.  
However, in the middle of the song you realized that something was wrong. The people were totally silent and some members of the band had stopped playing.  
Without stop playing your violin, you turned around to try to see what the problem was.  
And then you saw it...

 

**Eridan Ampora**

     (you're a Mertroll) 

Your name was (y/n) and at this time you were being transferred to your new tank.  
The truth was that you were never the most sociable mertroll, in fact, since you arrived at the aquarium you had barely spoken to anyone, omitting Sollux and a couple of other employees. You stirred restlessly in the water when the container was dumped in your new tank. You had heard that you would have a partner and you were very nervous, what if he did not like you? What if he hated you?  
You swimned nervously through the water, without noticing where you were going until you crashed with something. Or rather someone...

(You are a human) 

You were taking an innocent walk around the aquarium, distracting your mind from the problems. Your parents were arguing more than usual lately, and your older brother was spending most of his time with his teenage girlfriend.  
So here you were.  
You did not know why, but it always relaxed you to come here; You know, just sit and watch the fish until it's time to go back.  
You sighed as you moved, observing the next exposition. This had been recently inaugurated, and frankly you were curious to see what it was about.  
Watching marveled the new fish and distracting your mind with information about the sea creatures, you did not realize the time that was passing until, suddenly, you heard a noise coming from one of the main pipes.  
You receded carefully while another series of blows came out of this, all before the piece of metal was disconnected, dropping something from inside the duct....

 

**Feferi Peixes**

        (you're a Mertroll) 

Your name was (y/n) and you were one of the most recent specimens of the aquarium. You belonged to (marine species), a really rare species in the marine ecosystem. You also had (blood color) blood, a color almost extinct throughout the planet. This made you a gold mine for poachers, who tried to capture you to sell you to museums or rich people, to be used as an exotic pet.  
Well, it was after one of those attempts when you were heavily wounded in your tail, before being rescued by two of the employees of the aquarium, and later being taken to it by helicopter.  
It had been a few days since that event and finally you were now recovered and ready to get your own tank later. Do not misunderstand: the infirmary was cozy, but you wanted a space where you could swim and move freely now that you could.  
You had been assigned to a hidden part of the aquarium, where you would be safe from the buyers and curious looks. The trip had been short and simple, and now you were finally in your new home. You started swimming in the space decorated with tropical plants and sand, watching closely your new tank. It was nice, but it seemed a little bit lonely.  
Suddenly you noticed a pink light right behind you, and you turned around in surprise. There it was...

(You are a human) 

You were an art student.  
One of your favorite hobbies was to visit places with fauna or flora to make sketches and hang out. For example, today you were in the aquarium looking for ideas for your next projects. Oh, did not you mention it? You had a very important art project and you still had no idea of what could you draw.  
You walked through the many exhibits and tanks in the aquarium trying to find a good idea until something caught your eye.  
An open door.  
The truth was that it did not look like the other doors of the exhibitions but... it was open, they would not leave it that way if it could not be entered, right?  
Going into the mysterious room you found yourself in a dimly lit room where towering aquariums stood. Distracted by the lack of light you roamed for a few seconds,before you saw something, a small figure of pink light in the distance. You approached and then you saw something that left you with your mouth open…

 

**John Egbert**

     (You are a human) 

Your name was (y/n) and you were currently working in the aquarium of your city.You were admitted after an accident that they decided to call "the Feferi case". Let's just say someone forgot to close the facilities and you ended up in a place where you should not be.  
After the event you had been admitted as a worker in the aquarium to help with the mertrolls, but for the rest of the time you had to work as an assistant or as a secondary pet in the aquarium.  
At that time you were looking for the aquarium's pet, a boy named John Egbert or something like that, to advise you about the work.  
Suddenly you hit something. You fell to the ground and growled at the blow.  
“oh! i am so sorry! are you okay?” you heard a male voice ask.  
You nodded and looked up…

 

**Rose Lalonde**

     (You are a human) 

You were visiting the local aquarium, like almost every weekend. At this time, you were curious about the items in the gift shop, paying special attention to some sweaters.  
They were small jerseys with marine details, delicately woven light blue, white, pink and lilac tones.  
You smiled watching a particularly beautiful one, you could tell it was homemade, but it had as much delicacy and detail as one from a store.  
That's were you where when you heard a soft, warm voice behind you…

 

**Dave Strider**

     (You are a human) 

You were at the aquarium of your new city. At this time you had passed the penguin exhibition and you watched the items in the gift shop with curiosity. You looked at the sunglasses and different objects on the shelves, and you smiled at a couple of them that were especially funny, they had a heart shape with small marine decorations on the edges, like a shell or a tiny conch stuck in the side.  
Suddenly you separated your gaze, seeing a shadow that was projected on the ground. That just meant something... there was someone behind you.  
Alerted you turned around, just to see…

 

**Jade Harley**

     (You are a human) 

Today was your first day at your new job at your city's aquarium gift shop!  
You smiled watching the shelves of toys and souvenirs while you waited for your turn to begin, your mind filling with beautiful memories of your childhood. Since you were little you always loved animals. Seeing and observing the wildlife was simply wonderful for you, and you spent most of your birthdays in zoos or, more commonly, in the aquarium. So then, you were more than happy to work here.  
And then you were taken out of your thoughts when you heard a happy voice behind you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I will be working to bring the next chapter as close as possible :)  
> The initial idea would be to write the meeting with the betas and then start writing the Alphas.


	4. First meeting (Beta) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the betas (first part / Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Nepeta, Kanaya and Terezi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the oc and the bad translations into English

**Karkat Vantas**  
        (you're a Mertroll)  
A boy stirred the water with the stick while he mutter some rude words. He was wearing a dark gray janitor uniform and a cap that covered his wavy black hair.  
The young man murmured when he found nothing and moved the stick with the net to another area of the aquarium.  
You approached cautiously, until you were right behind the man. He turned around and almost fell into the water when he saw you. Holding on to a wall, the guy grunts as he watches you better.  
"FUCK, DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN," he sighs.  
You inclined your head with curiosity and look out more of the water.  
He sighs and shakes his head, ignoring you. He tries again to move the net through the water, while muttering frustratingly some insults and things about losing his phone.  
You open your eyes and look at the object in your hands, was this a phone? The bag was closed, so it seemed that the water had not come to harm the object.  
You try to get the human's attention by hitting the floor of the platform. He turns and is about to shout at you when he looks at the object you hold and freezes.  
Slowly you get closer to the platform and leave the object at the feet of the human.  
He opens his mouth and picks up the astonished object. Take the object out of the bag and see if it works. After seeing that everything is fine he looks at you amazed.  
“HOW…?”  
Carefully you swim and you point with one of your (type of limb) the bottom of the aquarium, as a way of saying that it was in the background.  
The young boy keeps staring at you amazed, then slightly bends his head.  
“THANK YOU...“ he murmurs.  
You smile and make a sympathetic gesture with your head.  
He raises his head, and you see how an imperceptible smile adorns his lips, causing you to also increase yours before submerging again.  
You really would not mind seeing that boy again, you think as you sink into your tank again.

        (You are a human)  
"SHIT" you heard a male voice say.  
"I'm so sorry, I was not looking," you mumbled an apology while rubbing your aching head.  
You looked up and saw a guy dressed as a janitor. He had wavy black hair and beautiful dark brown eyes.  
He turned and looked at you impressed.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?”  
You opened your eyes scared, were not you supposed to be here?  
“Em, I'm the new practice veterinarian. I think ... I got lost” you stuttered nervously.  
He growled and muttered something about why he had to do it all. Then he took you by the arm and pulled you. You froze in the place, scared.  
“FUCK. COME ON, I´LL TAKE YOU" he said without letting go as he looked into your eyes.  
You nodded nervously and followed him walking quickly through the corridors. Soon the two of you arrived at what appeared to be the door of the infirmary.  
"HERE WE ARE," he growled, "AND TRY NOT TO LOSE AGAIN THE NEXT TIME”.  
You nodded a second time and silently separated from him.  
"Thank you," you said softly, gratefully.  
The man growled again and you turned to enter.  
“you´re welcome” the whisper was so low that it made you wonder if it really is his voice.  
A small smile spreaded across your face as you turned to look at him one last time.  
"He really is cute when he does not sound so angry" you muttered as you entered the infirmary.

 **Aradia Megido**  
          (you're a Mertroll)  
A young human, she wore a black and burgundy neoprene suit and had beautiful curly black hair. Her eyes were a beautiful brown, which reminded you the coral of your old home.  
The beautiful girl watched you; your transformed figure was very similar to a human body, almost the same, but there were small details that gave you away. Your gills on the neck, gills and some small (color of scales) scales spread over points of your body could be the most remarkable.  
Unfortunately, you had completely forgotten to cover them, so your identity was now exposed to this human.  
You tried to go back a couple of steps, but she was faster and grabbed you by your arm. Now in panic you tried to let go and run away, but you were interrupted by her voice.  
"shh, it's okay, nobody's going to hurt you" Her voice was reassuring, and it helped calm you a little.  
Slowly the female human took you through the corridors back to your tank, however now it was not empty. In the big room now there was a man with glasses, who ran towards you as soon as he saw you enter.  
You, scared, hid behind the girl, who put a soothing hand on your back. Then she started talking to the boy, getting him to leave, which helped you calm down.  
While the strange human helped you to enter the water again you thought, maybe not all humans were so bad, maybe you could trust her.

        (You are a human)  
A young lady. She was wearing a black neoprene suit with the sign of Aries and her curly black hair was combed in an elegant Asian hairstyle.  
Next to her came another subject, a boy in a lab coat and glasses. They both went into the room arguing about something, but quickly shut up when they saw you.  
Your hair and clothes were wet from the flood, and you trembled violently.  
They both looked at you in surprise, and quickly the woman ran to your side.  
“are you okay? how long have you been here?” she quickly asked.  
“I ... I do not know” you said trembling.  
Carefully the young lady helped you get up from the flooded floor and, along with the help of the other guy, they took you to the infirmary. There they gave you blankets and dry clothes to wear, it was not exactly your size, but at least it was not wet.  
You talked for a while with the girl, partly to explain what had happened, while the other boy was going to look for some things at the store. She introduced herself as Aradia, an animal trainer in the aquarium, and explained that the aquarium had been flooded due to an accident with a dugong in one of the main tanks, and that they believed they had evacuated all the people,so they did not check the rooms until so late.  
You both kept talking and, soon after, you became quite friends. You exchanged numbers and promised to talk again.  
That night, back in your warm, dry home, you still remembered that beautiful smile and that curly black hair.

 **Tavros Nitram**  
         (you're a Mertroll)  
A young human. He was wearing a black scuba suit with the bronze taurus sign and he had goggles. He swam towards you, making you back immediately, after all he was still a human.  
He noticed your fear and backed away a little. You looked at him strangely, usually the other humans chased you until they got tired or you managed to hide in the background.  
Slowly he pulls something out of a bag tied into his belt, they look like little orange balls with little yellow dots on them. Throw some in your direction and they slowly sink into the water.  
Cautiously you approach one of the mysterious balls. You smell and palpate the piece with your (type of limb), before finally putting it in your mouth.  
Your stomach grunts with satisfaction for the food, and slowly, very slowly, you begin to eat the other pieces.  
The human smiles and begins to throw you small pieces of food of different colors and shapes, which you eat gratefully.  
When you finish the meal the boy smiles and starts to swim up, but you overtake him and face him.  
He opens his hands as if to say he has no more food, but you shake your head. You pose a small kiss on her cheek, before quickly fleeing to the bottom of the aquarium.  
From your hiding place you can observe how his face turns a deep red before turning around and swimming out of the tank.  
The truth was that you would not mind seeing that human again.

        (You are a human)  
The first thing you saw when you opened your eyes was that boy. He was dressed in an orange suit, boots and a brown apron. His eyes were a nice brown almond and his black hair was cut in a mohawk. He looked very nervous and kept stuttering.  
“aRE YOU, uH, aRE YOU OKAY?” he asked  
You rubbed your aching head, you could not remember anything that had happened after being hit by something when you were in the cafeteria.  
“I think so” you murmured as you turned.  
You were in a different place, a white room with strange aquariums and stretchers, on top of one of which you were. You thought it could be the nursing.  
Suddenly the nice guy was pushed away and three people got in front of you; a boy with glasses and a lab coat, another in a cleaner's uniform and (brother's name).  
This last one jump into your arms as soon as he saw you, making you laugh.  
“(Y/n)! (Y/n)! That boy told me that everything would be fine and he showed me the walruses, they are very cool, do you want to see them?” he said excitedly.  
“Of course (brother's name)” you said while you ruffled his hair “but I think these kind gentlemen have already done enough for us, do not you think?” You looked at the boy from before.  
He blushed heavily, making you laugh.  
"You 2hould control that walru2 better," the bespectacled boy said with a strong lisp, "he can not ju2t jump on people liike that.”  
The boy ducked his head.  
“gAMZEE DOES NOT USUALLY DO THAT... hE MUST HAVE LIKED HER A LOT...”  
You smiled and talked to the others to assure them that everything was fine and that you were not hurt. Then you took (name of brother)'s hand and you were about to leave when.  
“wAIT!” a hand grabbed you by the wrist.  
You turned around and saw the boy from before, who was starting to blush again.  
“i..., tHIS..., gAMZEE REALLY LIKE YOU, i COULD, uH... i COULD SHOW YOU ANOTHER DAY IF YOU WANT "he stammered.  
You smiled and affirmed that you would love do that, then you gave him a paper with your number, which he took with a shy smile on her face.  
You could hardly forget that smile.

 **Sollux Captor**  
         (you're a Mertroll)  
A doctor. It was not Mituna, the kind doctor who treated you the last time, but he had a great resemblance, which made you wonder if they were relatives.  
The new doctor was wearing a white coat and a black T-shirt with the yellow gemini sign. He had two-colored glasses (red and blue) and was frowning at some papers in his hands.  
He looked up and watched you for a second, before approaching the tank in which you were.  
"Come here," he ordered.  
You obeyed and swam up, making a large part of your body stayed out of the small tank.  
He began to review you carefully, and to write down the information in the small table. But suddenly he accidentally cut himself with one of the instruments.  
“2hiit!”  
He held his hand and you looked at him carefully. You saw the wound and quickly took his hand and brought it close to your mouth. You lick the wound and your saliva began to close it.  
Your family always told you that you should hide your powers, especially from dangerous people. But, since you first looked this boy at the eyes, you knew that he would not hurt you.  
A mischievous smile spread across your face at the look of the boy's astonishment.  
“What the fuck ...?” he said as he watched the cut become a small scar.  
You laughed and he looked at you in amazement, before picking up his papers and running out of the room.  
You smiled again while you sank in the tank, you could get used to this.

        (You are a human)  
A subject with a lab coat and red and blue glasses. He seemed really upset, and he did not bother to say hello when he entered.  
He picked up a chair and sat down in front of you.  
“Look, II do not have tiime or patiience for thii2 2hiit” he started “you have entered iinto a forbiidden area of the aquariium, and we 2hould fiine you for iit”.  
You swallowed, fine? Nobody had told you anything about a fine. How were you going to explain this to your parents?  
The boy saw your nervousness and sighed.  
“Calm down” he said “look, our boss ii2 a 2hiit. Well, he 2ay2 that, iif you do not want the fiine, you can al2o iintroduce your2elf to work here and promii2e not to tell anyone where you entered”.  
Your eyes opened, work?  
”Don't dream, they do not pay much” he sighed ”and mo2t of tho2e who work here are iidiiot2... ”.  
He was interrupted by you throwing you into his arms.  
”I'll do it! Yes! Thank you very much!” you said enthusiastically  
He froze and you swore to see a small blush on his cheeks.  
Realizing that you had passed, you separated. The boy looked at you, but quickly looked away.  
“Good, come on. II'll 2how you where to fiill out the form" he said.  
Smiling you followed the boy back into the hall, sure that everything would be fine.

 **Nepeta Leijon**  
        (you're a Mertroll)  
A little girl was sticking her face to the glass. She was dressed in a white dress with the sign of leo and an olive jacket. She also had an adorable electric blue cat-shaped hat. She was concentrating on drawing some of the animals in a small olive green notebook, turning every few seconds to return to look at the tank creatures.  
Cautiously you swim to the area where the girl was, curiously observing the drawings through the glass.  
She turned and opened her mouth surprised to see you. Carefully she put one of her hands on the glass, at opposide of where you were.  
Slightly confused, you put your fin on the other side of the tank. She smiled showing her white teeth, causing a rare feeling of satisfaction to run down your back.  
She started trying to talk to you, but the glass was soundproofed, making you unable to hear her.  
After seeing your face of confusion she noticed and began to make drawings to communicate with you through the tank. You in turn responded with gestures and occasional fin movements to communicate with her, which make her even more excited.  
You both spent talking this way until she had to leave, and you came back to your tank through the pipes. There would be a furious Karkat waiting for you, but you did not care. This had been one of the best days of your life.

       (You are a human)  
She was the same height as you and she was dressed in a white shirt, dark gray jeans and an olive jacket with long sleeves. She had black curly hair and in his hands she had a small blue cat-shaped hat.  
Your older sister went to greet her friend, while you stared shyly at the new girl. Then (sister´s name) realized what was happening and pushed you slightly until you were next to the two girls.  
“Meulin, Nepeta, this is my little sister (y/n). (y/n) this is my friend Meulin and her little sister Nepeta” she said, giving you a small pat on your back.  
Timidly you shook Meulin's hand and you greeted Nepeta, your voice slightly broken by the nerves.  
She smiled and greeted you. You all started your walk through the aquarium and, little by little, you went cheering and started talking with more security. You soon discovered that Nepeta and you had similar pleasures; both loved drawing and romance, in addition to cats and (favourite animal). Both of you had a great time and did not stop talking and watching the animals throughout all the afternoon.  
And finally when it was time to leave your sister and Meulin made plans to get back another day, and you said goodbye and give a hug to Nepeta. She laughed showing her little white teeth, and hugged you back.  
That night in your house you could not do anything but think about that smile.

 **Kanaya Maryam**  
        (you're a Mertroll)  
A young lady dressed with those strange clothes that humans wear when they were in the cold. She wore a jade-colored protective goggles and carried a strange machine with metallic blades with which she cut the ice in different ways.  
You step back, partially surprised and partly frightened by the sharp blades machine.  
The young lady turned surprised when she heard you and took off her glasses, revealing beautiful emerald eyes.  
She looked at you for a surprised moment, before dropping a small welcoming smile. A warm feeling settled on your chest while you could feel your cheeks warming up.  
"Oh Dear You Should Not Be Here," she said softly.  
She approached you and placed one of her hands on your shoulder maternally. Your body shuddered, your mind was screaming at you to flee, but the contact felt... safe, and your body told you to stay.  
Decanting for the second option, you allowed the friendly human to guide you down the aisle back to your tank.  
Maybe it was a mistake to stay there, but it's a mistake you'll have to make.

        (You are a human)  
A young lady. She was wearing a black sweater with a refined jade jacket with the aquarium employee badge. Her short black hair was decored with a crimson headband that was also joined by the end with a small microphone.  
She had a nervous look in her eyes and as soon as she entered the room she headed towards you.  
“I´m Very Sorry That You Had To Suffer This Incident (Miss / Sir) I Promise That The Aquarium Will Take Care Of Any Damage... "she said, her tone was clear but quick because of the nervousness.  
“(Miss / Sir) (y/n)” you interrupted her carefully “and do not worry, I understand that everything was an accident, I will not present demands or anything like that. You can calm down”.  
She sighed, her back relaxing slowly. You could tell she had been stressed by the issue.  
She looked up and her emerald eyes connected with yours for a second, making a small chill run down your back. She quickly looked away, and you swore you saw a little blush on his cheeks.  
“Anyays I'm Sure There's Something We Can Do To Make Up For The Incident...” she said calmly.  
An uncomfortable silence filled the air for a few seconds, before being interrupted again by the sweet voice of the young lady.  
“How About We Give You A Pass For The Aquarium? You Could Come For Fee All Summer.”  
You smiled softly.  
“I think it's a great idea”.

 **Terezi Pyrope**  
         (you're a Mertroll)  
A security guard. She was dressed with the aquarium uniform and brought a blind walking stick, red glasses and a truncheon tied to her belt.  
She was very pretty, and made you blush a strong (blood color) and get closer to the wall of the tank, in front of where she was.  
The young lady seemed to notice your presence, bacause she turned around and smiled, intensifying your blush.  
“WH4T´S UP (animal name)?” she exclaimed.  
You gave her a look of confusion, which she must have noticed somehow, since she laughed madly.  
You smiled slightly, glad to see her happy. You did not understand this human well, but something told you that things were going to be more interesting from now on.

        (You are a human)  
“YOU SHOULD NOT B3 H3R3.”  
You turned around and saw a security guard. She was dressed in a white shirt and red vest. She also wore red glasses and a blind walking stick, indicating that she could not see.  
"SORRY, (M1SS/S1R), BUT TH1S 4R34 OF TH3 4QU4R1UM 1S CLOS3D TO TH3 PUBL1C" she said.  
You stayed frozen on the site, not knowing very well what to do.  
“I… I don´t… I´m sorry...?” you stammered.  
Suddenly she began to sniff the air, starting from her place and approaching little by little to you.  
“Em... is everything okay?” you asked.  
She muttered something strange, that sounded more less like "you smell like (favorite flavor)". Then she smiled with a mouth full of white teeth and grabbed his arm.  
“1´M 4FR41D YOU´LL H4V3 TO 4CCOMP4NY M3, (M1SS/S1R)...”  
"My name is (y/n)" you said slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time curious before the strange woman. I mean, you just saw a siren, what could be worse?  
“W3LL (Y/N), NOW COM3 W1TH M3, 1´LL T4K3 YOU W1TH TH3 M4N4G3R”.  
Slightly uncomfortable, but curious, you followed the strange guard down the corridor back into the aquarium. It seemed that this was going to be interesting.


	5. First meeting (Beta) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the betas (second part / Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi, John, Rose, Dave and Jade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the oc and bad translations into English

**Vriska Serkek**

        (you're a Mertroll)

A water spider. She had a beautiful mane of curly hair, from which two horns protruded, she wore black-rimmed glasses and her abdomen was decorated with beautiful cerulean blue spots.  
The spider fell floating, along with several air bubbles, which she quickly organized in the aquarium. Then she went back up and went down more bubbles.  
Stealthily you approached observing the action of the spider, astonished by the beautiful set that formed the air bubbles.  
She noticed you, and she turned around to see you. Her gaze made a strange sensation stir your stomach.  
“Who are you?” she asked as she approached you.  
“Em... I... “ your voice got stuck in your throat when those beautiful eyes looked at you “I... my name is (y/n). I am a (marine species), and I suppose we are companions”.  
She watched you closely, before turning to go back to the bubbles.  
"Vriska Serket, and stop looking at me" she said without turning around.  
You sighed mentally, being with her was going to be difficult, but that did not mean you were going to give up.

        (You are a human) 

A old lady was above one of the toilets screaming, pointing to a large animal on the bathroom floor. The creature in question appeared to be a water spider; she had black glasses and curly hair, and a large wound on one of her legs from which cerulean blue blood was beginning to emanate.  
The lady began to scream and tried to hit the spider with her cane, but you got ahead and managed to stop her.  
“Please stop!“ you said, your voice paralyzed by horror and fear.  
The lady looked at you with rage, and you turned to see the wounded spider, which looked at you with surprise and fear.  
Quickly you stood next to her, taking off your jacket and using it to make an improvised bandage.  
You made sure to tighten it enough to stop the emanation of blood. Then you addressed the lady.  
"Really..., please, just... seek help" you prayed.  
She looked at you with doubt, but quickly stood up and left the bathroom. You stayed there, trying to calm the spider, who kept looking at you with a face between panic and slight distrust. You started stroking her hair, hoping to help calm her down, which seemed to work for a while.  
Soon you heard a noise at the door, and a boy with glasses and a lab coat entered the bathroom quickly followed by several other people. The sight of so many people (mostly men) in a girls' bathroom would have made you laught on many other occasions, but this was not the time.  
Several of the boys began to attend to the spider, and a couple tried to talk to you, but inside you only had eyes for the wounded animal. You watched how they ride her on a portable stretcher and take her away, and you did not know why, but you really hoped her will be fine.

 

**Equius Zahhak**

        (you're a Mertroll)

A dugong with sunglasses and arrow-shaped horns, one of which was broken.  
You looked at him with admiration. It was huge! Being part of a small species (not too strong) you have never before been so near to such a large animal.  
You quickly swim excited around you new partner, that was another of your problems, you could become very hyperactive when you got excited.  
The strange animal watched silently behind his glasses, his face showed no expression. You stopped near his eyes and looked directly at him.  
”Hello! My name is (y/n), what's your name?” you asked with emotion.  
He looked at your (e/c) eyes.  
“D -->Hi lowblood, my name is Equius Zahhack, I think we're going to be partners for a while”  
You tilted your head, low blood? Oh! Yes! Sollux had once told you about the hemospectrum and the position of your blood. You were a (low/middle/low-middle) blood, clearly lower than your new partner.  
"Well, Equius, I hope we can be good companions." You smiled, showing your little white teeth, and you swore that Equius' face turned a thousandth more blue at that moment.  
Well, things were going to be different from now on.

        (You are a human)

A dugong. The animal had broken sunglasses and straight, long hair.  
After the initial scare, considering that you were being carried by an animal, soon the dizziness and pain returned. Instinctively you clutched the creature harder. He noticed the intensity of your grip and struggled to swim faster.  
You tried to stay awake, but your vision was blurry, and soon everything turned black.  
The second time you woke up you were somewhere else. A room with white walls and stretchers, so you figured it should be some kind of nursing area or something.  
Carefully you got up and tried to walk leaning against one of the walls. Your head still hurted a little, but the dizziness and nausea had disappeared.  
You turned your head to see a large aquarium located in a corner near your bed. And from inside someone looking at you carefully.  
The same dudong as before.  
His eyes were fixed directly on you, almost as if he was worried about you. You smiled gratefully at the animal, making his face turn slightly dark blue.  
In spite of how rare the situation could be, one thing was certain; you had a lot to thank that animal for.

 

**Gamzee Makara**

         (you're a Mertroll) 

A young walrus, he had long curly black hair and a astonishment couple of horns and fangs.  
He came to your aquarium area, the curiosity written on his face. You, in turn, swam closer to the crystal, observing the new creature. He looked at you closely and smiled with a mouth with two huge fangs. You felt like your face warmed up while you returned him a shy smile.  
He stared at your face, impressed, some of your scales had begun to glow from your blush, lighting the dark room with a (blood color) soft light.  
Soon you realized the situation and you had an idea, carefully you swimed away from the glass and began to make the scales of the rest of your body shine in different colors, as you usually did in shows for children. He watched you, his mouth open in a amazement face. You smiled for second time and came back next to the crystal, your body now completely illuminated in bright colors.  
You started talking to the excited walrus by signs through the glass, and you soon discovered that you had more in common than you would at first glance.  
You spent the rest of the afternoon with him, and now you could say without any doubt that you, (y/n) (l/n), had a new friend.

        (You are a human)

A walrus was right behind you. The young animal had long curly hair, large white fangs and series of white curiously shaped spots along its body. The animal was watching you and the rest of the band amazed, trying to approach to the instruments.  
You watched how slowly all the members stopped playing, leaving you alone. Normally, and having any sense of logic, you would have stopped playing at that moment, but you were panicking and instinctively did what always calmed you: keep playing.  
The walrus seemed to notice that you were the only one that was still playing and he slowly approached you. You noticed how your hands begin to sweat nervousness while you play the song. But it was too late to stop.  
At the end somehow you managed to finish the song, and slowly the crowd began to clap and put some coins in the hat, as if everything had been part of the show.  
However, you did not look at them, but at the little walrus who looked at you with bright eyes. Carefully you approached one of your hands to his long hair and began to caress him.  
He began to purr, leaning closer to your touch, which made a sincere smile cross your face.  
However, it did not take long until some of the aquarium staff arrived in the area and, with quick apologies, they put the animal in a travel crate and took it back.  
A small smile crossed your face as you watched the transport move away in the distance; maybe it did not look like it at first glance, but that walrus was simply adorable. And who knows, maybe you were going to see him again soon.

 

**Eridan Ampora**

         (you're a Mertroll) 

A fish with a cape and black glasses. His hair was black with a violet lock in the middle, and he was quite smaller than you.  
“fuck! be more careful!” he growled.  
You rubbed your bruised head and looked at him guilty.  
“I'm sorry, I ... “. You sighed “I guess I was not looking where I was going”.  
He looked at you, the fury was gone, but there were still slight traces of anger in his eyes.  
“anywways, wwho are you? “ he asked.  
“Emm ... I …” you looked nervously at the sides, only to realize that it was the only fish apart from you in the aquarium, oh no. “I think we are companions”.  
He opened his eyes wide, before grunting and beginning to complain loudly. You could not understand everything he said, but you knew it had something to do with you and someone called "fucking Sollux," or something like that. You looked at him with confusion, to which he growled again and moved closer to you.  
“let's make this clear” he started “you wwill not get into my zone of the aquarium, you wwill not touch my things and you wwill not be an idiot, understood?”  
“Amm” now you felt even more confused “yes?”  
He sighed and shook his head, then looked at you and spoke again, this time in a calmer voice.  
“look ... i'm sorry it's just that i'm not havving a vvery good time" he said and he extended his fin towards you "my name is eridan ampora”  
A sincere smile broke through your face.  
“(y/n) (l/n)” and you slightly shaked the small fin.  
Maybe this partner was not perfect, but you liked him. And you had a good feeling about this friendship.

        (You are a human)

A small fish. He had thunder-shaped horns, black glasses, and a lovely purple cloak that rippled in the water.  
The small creature shook slightly, disoriented by the recent fall. Then he turned around and realized your presence.  
You endured a laugh at the scowl of the little fish, he was so adorable that it made you want have brought your camera.  
You smiled softly at the cranky animal, who growled slightly and approached your area of the crystal. He watched you carefully before he calmed down a bit and swimned away, without noticing anything dangerous in you.  
You decided to take advantage of that moment to try to greet him, the glasses were soundproofed so you tried gently hitting the glass wall of the aquarium. For your surprise the fish answered you and, although at first he seemed quite reluctant approaching you, at the end he was carried away by curiosity and ended up swimming closer to the crystal. Before you knew it, you found yourself trying to talk to this fish through gestures, calling his attention with the movements of your hands. And, even if your head yelled that it was impossible for a fish to understand you, the way he seemed to want to answer you was so... real.  
You were so entertaining with to him that you did not notice the time it was until you heard the alarm on your mobile phone screaming at you. Quickly you picked up your things and you said goodbye to the fish, without waiting for an answer. But strangely you could swear that before you left the room you could distinguish something of disappointment in his eyes...  
You smiled while you went back to your house, without worrying about the problems for once, and with a firm thought: you would make sure to see that fish again.

 

**Feferi Peixes**

        (you're a Mertroll)

The most beautiful mertroll you've ever seen. She had a big fuchsia tail and wore a black top with the pisces symbol. Her whole body was covered by small fuchsia scales, which emitted a soft glow in the darkness of the aquarium. Her long curly hair fell down her back and her bright eyes made you feel butterflies inside your stomach.  
She swam near you and looked at you curiously. You smiled slightly at the mertroll and tried to start a conversation.  
“Hello! Em... my name is (y/n), what is yours?”  
She grinned and responded excitedly.  
“I'm Feferi. Are you my new partner?” she asked.  
You nodded and you were about to speak again when you saw yourself trapped by her strong arms. The girl screamed and wagged her tail with emotion. You felt like your face warmed up and you blushed a little (blood color), before she looked at you and laughed slightly letting go.  
"-Excuse me" she said, rubbing lightly one of her arms covered in scales. "It's just that I'm very excited. I )(ad never a partner before! And I've been living )(ere since... well, since I can remember…”  
She started looking toward the floor of the tank, the emotion seemed to have been replaced by a slight sadness. You were surprised, she had always lived in the aquarium? Did not she have a family?  
You approached carefully and put a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and you gave her a sincere smile.  
“I'm sure we're going to be great partners. Neither of us has to be alone from now on, okay?”  
A big smile spread across her face and she nodded happily. You felt like a strange feeling of satisfaction filled your body after see her happy again.  
You would make sure she did not feel alone never again.

        (You are a human)

A beautiful creature looked at you with curious eyes from inside one of the tanks. She looked like a... siren? No, that was not possible, right? The sirens do not exist.  
The strange creature had a beautiful fish tail, covered on fuchsia scales that emitted a weak shine. Her torso and face, however, had a more human aspect, with a large curly black mane between which two large horns protruded.  
Her yellow eyes stared at you curiously, and she slowly approached at the glass right next to you.  
Carefully you put one of your hand on the glass, and she did the same on the other side. In that moment you felt something totaly new.  
You spent the rest of the time watching the strange siren and trying to comunicate with her. It was strange, but when you were there, it seemed like no time passed. Well, at least that's the way it was until that strange guy dressed as a cleaner interrupted the room and started screaming at you.  
While that strange subject was dragging you to the office of the head of the aquarium, where any other person could have felt nervous or even terrified, you felt safe and calm.  
Today had been a special day; Today you had met a mermaid, and who knows, maybe you'll see her again.

 

**John Egbert**

         (You are a human) 

A young boy dressed in a turtle costume was extending his hand to you. You let him help you get up and you watched him carefully; He had black hair, beautiful blue eyes, black-rimmed glasses, and slightly crooked teeth, which gave him a childlike appearance.  
He gave you a smile, which made a strange sensation run down your back and settle in your stomach.  
"i'm john, the aquarium pet. are you (y/n)? they told me you would start as an assistant today" he asked.  
You nodded slightly, making sure that the blush that rose up your cheeks was noticed as little as possible.  
“Yes, em... that is me” you stuttered.  
He laughed and gave you a little smack on your shoulder.  
"okay, i do not bite, you can relax," he said.  
You relaxed and smiled. Then he began to explain the work and both of you distributed balloons to the children for the rest of the day. You really had a good time.  
That day, on the way home, you thought you would not mind working with that guy again, even if you had to wear a giant turtle costume.

 

**Rose Lalonde**

         (You are a human) 

“What do you think?”.  
You smiled softly and began to give your opinion on the clothes, getting special detail in explaining the good combination of colors and the delicacy of the embroidery, although without forgetting the technique and the type of fabric.  
At the end you turned around, just to see a beautiful young lady nodding at your words.  
"I thought so" she said and smiled, looking at you. "You have experience knitting, right?"  
Her blond hair was decorated with a pink headband, she was wearing an adorable long-sleeved dress and black lipstick that stood out in her pale skin.  
You nodded smiling  
“I always seemed it as a wonderful hobby, didn't you think?” you asked.  
“I agree”.  
She approached and observed your clothes carefully, you were wearing a large (f/c) sweater and long but refined pants.  
“I really like your clothes, have you done this sweater?”.  
You nodded carefully and her smile reappeared.  
"Very refined," she said softly. "My name is Rose Lalonde," she added, extending his hand.  
You accepted the greeting.  
“(y/n)” you said “(y/n) (l/n)”.  
Needless to say you got along; you spent the rest of the afternoon talking. You found out that she worked as a shop assistant and making sweaters for the aquarium store, which you found adorable. You also discovered that you both had similar pleasures, both in clothes and other activities. You enjoyed a long talk in the aquarium cafeteria, and you exchanged numbers before leaving.  
“A great lady” you thought while you were walking home “really admirable”.

 

**Dave Strider**

         (You are a human) 

A young boy, more or less your age. He had short blond hair, sunglasses (even though you were inside) and an apron with the logo of the store.  
“sup, interested in sunglasses?” he said.  
You smiled slightly.  
“Maybe…”  
He came up to you and stretched out his hand.  
“dave strider”.  
You grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard.  
“(y/n)” you said letting him go “well, what makes a boy like you look at someone like me?” you asked funny.  
“you look like the kind of cool person who likes sunglasses”.  
You laugh and give him a big smile, making his smile slightly erased his poker face.  
You decided to give the cool guy a chance, and you talked him for a while. You both spoke of your interests, and you discovered that he liked apple juice and sword fighting, which you thought was incredible and very radical.  
At the end of the afternoon you exchanged numbers and agreed to be back soon. And while you were going back to your flat in the city you thought, god, you really wanted to see that boy again.

 

**Jade Harley**

         (You are a human) 

“(y/n)?” you heard a sweet voice behind you.  
You turned to see a young lady, she had long brown hair, round glasses and a green uniform from the aquarium.  
“you are the new worker here, (y/n), right?” she asked.  
You nodded and gave her an excited smile.  
Her smile widened as she saw your affirmative answer.  
"nice to meet you! i am jade harley, and i am going to be your guide and new co-worker."  
You gave your hand to the friendly young lady and you both started to visit the facilities where you had to work. You started talking and soon you realized that you had a lot in common; you both adored nature and observed animals, as well as children and natural food. You talked to her about your volunteer work at the local kennel, and she told you about her organic experimental garden. You also learned about her narcolepsy, with which you felt very familiar since your grandfather had experienced a similar disorder a few years before his death, and you committed to help her in everything you could, which she thanked you.  
At the end of the day you had exchanged numbers, and you went home thinking of your new co-worker and friend.  
And who knows, maybe something else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may take a while to publish the first chapter of the alphas, but I will be working on it :)


	6. Introduction (Alpha) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before meeting with the alphas (first part / Kankri, Damara, Rufioh, Mituna, Meulin, Porrim and Latula)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a kind of prologue, like a chapter before your meeting or what happened before it.

**Kankri Vantas**

   (you're a Mertroll)

You fought against the nets that surrounded you, pulling you closer to the human vessel. Only a couple of minutes ago it had reached the coral reef where you were, alerting you and the rest of the marine creatures that live in the area. You soon realized what was happening, but unfortunately, by then they had also noticed you. They quickly threw their nets, trapping you without letting you being able to escape. You belonged to the species (marine species) almost extinct throughout the planet due to its illegal hunting, and very difficult to find, especially in places close to civilization.  
You snarled and kicked, as you pushed in a futile attempt to free yourself from the net that was trapping you, when something happened. Suddenly the net that was pulling you towards the ship fell into the water. You quickly swam away from the danger of the ship and the humans, but then you stopped.  
You know that you could not throw the net by yourself, which meant that someone else had to have done it...  
Fighting the urge to run away you managed to gather enough courage to approach a prudent distance from the boat, slowly poking out of the water. And then you saw him...

(You are a human) 

You were a surfer. Always, from your earliest childhood, you loved surfing. The feeling of the wind in your face, the adrenaline rushing through your veins and ride the sea was something that, simply, you would not change for anything in the world.  
However at this time you were not surfing, no, at this time you were on the shore of the beach watching an animal stranded a few meters from the coast.  
It looked like a walrus, it had a pair of horns and curious white spots running all over his torso. You had met this little friend just when you were going to get back into the water and now you did not know what to do with him. Your eyes suddenly opened when you discovered the problem; the animal seemed to have a large cut around one of his fins, from which flowed a small trail of purple blood. Quickly you took off the (f/c) handkerchief with which you tied your hair and you used it to cover the wound. Using your best medical skills you pressed it around the cut to stop the bleeding, while with the other hand you hurriedly called the emergency number. You quickly explained the problem, and after a few minutes you saw the coastguard emergency van approaching your area of the beach.  
Immediately you got up and you started waving your arms to attract attention to your place, making the transport stop, before turning and quickly approaching your area of the beach. The doors opened and a group of people came out, who quickly approached you and the injured animal...

 

**Damara Megido**

   (you're a Mertroll)

You were a (marine species), a beautiful species very common in the seas of your land, in Asia...  
Ok, this would not be so bad if it were not for a small detail... this was not Asia!  
You swam furiously inside your transparent calaboose, observing with mistrust the people who looked at you from the outside, their eyes full of strangeness and curiosity, speaking in a language you did not know and could not understand.  
Then one of the strange humans, the one with the red and blue visor, extended his gloved hand towards the empty ceiling of your crystal prison and tried to touch you. Your back tensed and you immediately hissed showing your sharp fangs to the stranger, who quickly backed away with a terrified look. He started talking to the girl dressed as a nurse, from time to time he glanced at you and you in turn responded with more hisses.  
After several minutes of uncomfortable conversation and scary glances, the humans left, leaving you alone in your silent tank inside the empty room.  
However, it was not long before the door opened with a screech.  
Your back tensed again as you quickly raised your head ready to drive away the new intruder out of the room. But there was something that stopped you...

  (You are a human) 

Your name was (y/n) and you were a fan of manga, anime and most of Japanese culture.  
Well, technically it came to you from family; you were an orphan, you were abandoned by your parents when you just were two years old and later you were adopted by your new family. Your father and mother were very kind and gentle, both were originally from Japan, but they had moved to (your country) because of your father's work. Soon your mother learned that she was sterile, and they both decided that since they could not have children, at least they would give a good life to someone else's child. And that's where you came in!  
Having Japanese parents had many good things; you were raised with two different cultures, each one of them special and wonderful in its own way, you even learned how to speak Japanese!  
Well, back to your current situation, at this time you were on a trip with several of your friends to the aquarium At first you had felt uncomfortable leaving your comfort zone to go to this new place, but little by little you started adapting and you even had a good time observing the exotic and strange creatures that lived in the large tanks and aquariums.  
After several hours of visit your friends and you decided to stop a bit and go to eat something in one of the newer services of the aquarium, which was curiously a sushi bar. So at this moment you and (f/n) were waiting for you to pick up your order when something suddenly caught your attention.  
Slowly you turned when your ears caught a familiar language...

 

**Rufioh Nitram**

     (you're a Mertroll) 

Your name was (y/n), and exactly seven days ago you were imprisoned by humans when you quietly rested in your home, a small coral reef near the beach. You were put in one of their boats and brought to this strange place, where you were trapped in a tank that had a strange resemblance to your old home.  
But it was not the same, wherever you went there were big glass walls to block your escape, and almost always there was some human (mostly young) looking at you from the other side of the glass with curious eyes, as if you were some kind of circus creature.  
But you were not going to give up so easily; you had a plan, and you were ready to put it into practice: you were ready to flee.  
That day you waited vigilantly until the last of the little humans came out of nearby of the enclosure, quickly followed by their guardian, and you swim to the surface of your prison full of water. There you took a deep breath of fresh air, letting your gills adapt little by little to the new way of breathing and leave the remaining work to your lungs.  
You carefully leant on one of the walls of the tank and let your legs covered by scales come to the surface of the water.  
The transformation was almost immediate, the soles of your feet covered by scales opened wide to make way for two small but resistant (f/c) membranes. Quickly you stood up, despite the initial imbalance your new members you immediately got used to stay perfectly afloat on the surface of the water, as it were a kind of glass floor.  
Because you were not a common mertroll, you were a water skater, and you were going to get out of here.  
With that thought firmly anchored in your mind you slowly started skating above the water surface of your tank, increasing speed as you began to adapt to the movement, until you managed to jump the small wall that separated your tank from as many others equally full of water, and thus crossing the long row of aquariums, until getting into another room different but also joined by tanks.  
But you did not know that you were going to meet someone very soon...

(You  are a human)

 You dialed trembling the number of the aquarium, the palms of your hands sweating bacause of the nervousness.  
"Good  Morning You Have Called The Aquarium Reception You Are Talking With Kanaya What Do You Need? "A female voice answered the phone.  
"Emm..." you were not quite sure how to start "is this the aquarium that lost a helicopter last week?"  
There was a small silence on the other side of the phone line.  
"Yes Why? Do You Have Any Clue About Its Whereabouts? "  
"Yes, this..." you swallowed nervously, fearing the person's reaction to the other side of the phone line "I think it just crashed in my backyard."  
You could practically see the mixture of skepticism and confusion on the poor girl's face before her voice was heard again.  
"Are You Sure (Sir/Miss)? Are You Feeling Fine?".  
You breathed slowly, turning towards the glass door that opened onto your patio, making sure that what you just saw was real, and not a hallucination caused by whatever kind of delirium you were suffering from.  
...  
It was not.  
"... I'm pretty sure so."  
Another uncomfortable silence filled the line, and you prepared yourself to try to explain the part of the situation that still maked you rethink your sanity.  
"I also think there's a kind of, uh, siren? I'm not sure... she has pink scales on her legs and two very long braids... I think she was coming in the helicopter... "  
It was strange, but suddenly the young lady seemed to be much more nervous. You could hear how she was panting and muttering something that sounded like "Oh my god" before asking you to wait a moment and disappear from the phone line for a few minutes. Then she came back, her tone was slower, but you could still feel her nervousness, it was as if she was trying to force herself to appear calm.  
"We Appreciate Very Much Your Help (Mr./Miss) We Will Take Care Of Bringing A Team To Remove It Immediately From Your Property Could You Tell Us Your Address? "  
"Y-Yes, of course."  
Carefully you indicated to the lady the address of your house, to which she replied that as soon as possible a team from the aquarium would be there to solve the problem. You thanked her for everything and you said goodbye, spending the next 15 minutes of waiting between nervousness and frequent gazes into the garden. The helicopter was still there, while the creature was out of it and seemed to try to examine its new surroundings looking for possible exits, although without much success (you thanked God for having excessively high walls).  
Suddenly your thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of the doorbell. You quickly got up and opened the door, only to come across a pair of beautiful brown eyes waiting outside...

 

**Mituna Captor**

     (you're a Mertroll) 

You were a (marine species), a few days ago you had been found by the coastguards, captured by a group of illegal fishermen who captured you near your home and brought you here to sell you as an exotic pet to a wealthy family. After their arrest you were sent to the nearest marine recovery center, which was also an aquarium.  
Several days had passed since that, and you had had enough time to make friends with most of the aquarium's employees, and even some of the other creatures and mertrolls that also lived in the tanks. The truth was that you were very sociable, for example, at this time you were having a friendly conversation with the bumblebee fish inside your aquarium. They could be quite shy at first, especially with humans, but really they all had a childish and really sweet personality, one of the main reasons why you loved being with them.  
Well, going back to the conversation, everything seemed fine, you were having fun and making small jokes together. You loved to play with them because of how easy it was to make them laugh with just a few little jokes or some children's game (maybe due to their own children's attitude).  
However, suddenly all the bumblebee fish seemed to tense looking towards something right behind you, and immediately went to hide and flee to different parts away from the aquarium.  
Slightly confused you turned around, only to collide with someone's face looking through glass...

(You are a human) 

Your name was (y/n) and you were a nature lover and an amateur photographer. For example, on this wonderful summer afternoon you were ready with your (camera model) in a proximity to the coast, near the outside of the local aquarium. You were looking for a good photo with a marine theme to present to a contest that you had recently seen. The prize was a thousand dollars and the opportunity to take a photography course with (your idol of photography)! So you definitely had to try.  
You had chosen this place because it definitely had the best views of (your city), not only because of the incredible fauna and flora (by being located in a place so close to the coast and a few minutes from the beach), but also the landscape and the large groups of tourists who met every day to visit the aquarium or simply enjoy the many stalls and street shows.  
Well, getting back to the initial moment, you followed your photographer's intuition through the stores and the groups of people, until you finally end up located right next to the exit in the back of the aquarium: something told you that something interesting was going to happen there.  
You waited while you carefully prepared the objective, you taked your time while ocuped your bored mind and energy on taking pictures of the coastal landscape in the distance and the flocks of birds. Fifteen minutes later the clear summer sky began to give way to the night, and you began to get tired, and to ask yourself if it had not been a false alarm.  
And you probably would have left if it were not for the moment when a strange noise made you turn from your position and look beyond the wall of the aquarium...

 

**Meulin Leijon**

     (you're a Mertroll) 

Your name was (y/n), and you were a (marine species). Although your species mostly lived outside the water, you were also adapted to live inside it, and you could hold up to almost 2 hours without having to get out for oxygen.  
These skills were very useful, and you usually used them to play and have fun, but today the situation had been very different. Well, in fact everything had started like any other day, you were relaxed on the small beach of your tank, when suddenly something caught your attention. You raised your head from the floor of sand, where you were resting at that moment, only to see a group of small humans looking excited through the glass of your habitat, on a platform several meters above you.  
That was quite normal, many schools decided to bring their students on excursions to the aquarium. It was cheap, and the children (especially the little ones) always enjoyed seeing the amazing creatures and plants.  
However, something must have gone wrong this time, because a few seconds after you turned around to continue with your rest you heard a great rumble, quickly followed by the children's cries. You quickly turned around and opened your eyes wide when you observed the horrible panorama; in some way (perhaps because of a defect, due to the excessive weight of all the children leaning against the glass) it had given way. Luckily it seemed that the children were fine, well, almost all...  
A little girl (about 6 years old) seemed to have fallen into the aquatic part of the habitat, a few meters away from where you were, and at this moment she was waving her arms and legs in the water trying to swim outside, the terror was reflected in her little young face.  
The little girl started kicking desperately while she scream for help, before starting to sink in the water.  
...  
Oh god she can not swim.  
Before your mind had time to assimilate it, your fast fins were already running towards the water and your body quickly submerged in the lake of cold water.  
As fast as you were in the water, your attention was focused on the little human; You swam as quickly as you could to her place, then you used your teeth to grab her by her jacket and, with all the speed that your fins allowed you, you took her to the surface of the water.  
Once there you put her face up so she could float while, still grabbing her by the small olive green jacket, you took her out of the lake.  
Once you were both back on solid ground you sighed with relief and shook to get the water out of your body. At that moment the little human began to cough, trying to pull out the water that she had swallowed, and you gently began to caress her back with your (snout/nose), trying to help her.  
Just then the door of the habitat (which was normally locked and only used by the employees when they came to clean or they had to make revisions to the animals) opened and several uniformed employees came in, quickly heading towards the little girl. They surrounded her and started talking to her, a human with wild black hair even put a small blanket over her shoulders.  
You watched the whole process from the side of the girl, showing your teeth and hissing each time you saw someone suspicious or got too close to the girl.  
It was at that moment when someone made his way among the employees and you raised your head suspiciously...

 (You are a human) 

You were in your daily visit to the aquarium, exactly how you did all the weekends.  
Slowly you walked the corridors, carefully observing the aquariums full of fish that you already knew. But who could blame you? You really loved the aquarium, it was the place you could always go to relax and simply observe... Many people would never understand how relaxing it could be to observe, even if it was only for a few minutes, a living being different from you and the way it lives.  
Well, maybe you were too distracted in the marine life forms because, before realized, you stumbled upon something.  
Avoiding hitting your head against the hard floor of the aquarium, you supported one of your hands against the ground and the other agains a near column, standing up. Then you looked down and carrefully you picked up the mysterious object.  
Looking at it more carefully you realized what it was: a small olive green notebook.  
Slightly confused by the new discovery of the object you went through the pages to see if you could find a name or phone number that you could use to find its owner, without any result (although you could find several pretty good sketches and drawings, mostly of cats, and also you could even distinguish some of the fish in the aquarium!).  
You sighed as you kept the mysterious notebook in your bag, after not finding any possible sign of identity of the owner. You thought that it would be best to leave the nice notebook in the lost items section when you finished the visit, so you continued walking through the corridors and hallways.  
But then, only after couple of other exhibitions, something attracted your attention...

 

**Porim Maryam**

    (you're a Mertroll) 

A tingle ran down your back as the pads of your fingers brushed the ivory of the keys of the human instrument carefully. You were not a common mertroll: Your name was (y/n) and you loved music.  
At first it might seem a little strange the idea of a marine animal playing human instruments in such a natural way, but that was what you really liked to do, and also what you were doing at the moment.  
Carefully you traced the keys of the old piano to the rhythm of the song, making the sweet melody of (favorite song) begin to brighten the dark atmosphere of the old aquarium store.  
Oh, did you forget to mention it? It's a bit provable that you would have escaped from your tank...  
You will see, recently that you had been taken to the aquarium, after being found living in an old abandoned lighthouse near the beach of an almost deserted town of (y/c).  
Well... that was the problem; you had not been imprisoned or captured there by anyone, you lived there!  
Your species, despite being adapted to live under water, mostly lived on land, adapting and taking advantage of old places abandoned by humans. That was your case with the lighthouse; you had found it just being a little baby, and since then you had settled there. Over time you began to get attached to all the rooms and objects of the old building, and especially with the large wooden piano, which you learned to play over time thanks to your curiosity and lots of free time.  
Back in the present, your fingers began to glide more agilely as the song's rhythm increased in speed. You remembered this song of hearing it in bars near the coast of the town being singed and played by humans, and it was one of your favorite songs since you were very young.  
A sincere smile spread across your face, the feeling of being able to play music for the first time since you arrived in the aquarium instantly illuminating your mood.  
But then something happened, something that made you stop immediately and that a chill ran down your back  
The old warehouse door slid open on the floor with a metallic screech. Slowly you moved in your seat, turning until face to face with...

 (You are a human) 

You were (y/n) (l/n), head of family and main heir of the family (l/n). Your great-grandfather (rest in peace) had become rich in the oil business, thanks to what began as a small property in the most desert part of (country of origin). Today, and three generations later, your family continued benefiting on that initial source of income, although you had also been introduced to many different ecologically sustainable business fields.  
Today, for example, you had the honor of accompanying your father to visit the aquarium of your city. A couple of months ago your family had donated money for repairs after an accident in one of the main tanks caused by an uncontrolled dugong. As a thank the aquarium was offering you today a guided tour to your father and a companion (in this case you) and a pass to visit the aquarium free of charge in future occasions.  
At this time you were waiting at the doors of the aquarium with your father and a couple of bodyguards friends of the family (being the main successor of one of the richest families in your country had its own dangers). You wore a nice (f/c) (dress/suit), which stood out your exotic (e/c) eyes and your (s/c) skin.  
Actually being the main heir of a business of such importance was something wonderful, but also something horrible. Throughout your childhood you had to be protected and you could never go to the places alone, because of the danger that involved. You could not trust friends, since they usually joined you to take advantage of your money or your position. You just wanted to have fun and be a "normal" (girl/boy), that's why you were so excited that your father have allowed you to come.  
Actually you had wanted to visit the aquarium for quite some time (you were always a great animal admirer), but you abstained from the idea because you hated the idea of attracting attention, and after all, it was not exactly common to see a y oung (boy/girl) followed by three bodyguards twice (her/his) size.  
You felt your heart beating with emotion as the hour approached, a bright smile spreading across your face.  
At last the time came, and you and your father were introduced to Singless Vantas, the head of the aquarium, who heavily appreciated the help of your family and their donation of money for the reconstruction of the aquarium.  
But then you noticed the figure just behind Singless...

 

**Latula Pyrope**

    (you're a Mertroll) 

Have you ever heard the myth that says that salamanders can resist fire? Well, not exactly, they really could not do it; but you could.  
You were a strange mertroll belonging to the very unusual (marine species), which possessed a highly evolved version of salamander DNA in its genes. This basically made your body completely fireproof, as well as allowing you to have a skin strong enough not to be easily damaged.  
Well, getting back to your current issue, this was very useful, especially now that you were in a fire.  
...  
Repeat that; you, (y/n), evolved specimen and without any mental deficiency, you were at this moment in the middle of a building enveloped by flames.  
And the worst of all is that it was on purpose.  
You see, being an extremely unusual species also meant that you lived in unusual places. Then when, just a couple of hours before, a boat full of human scientists docked on your shore, you immediately felt alarmed. You did not know exactly why, but you started following them, but you supposed that you were simply attracted to the unusualness of the visitors.  
Well that's how, basically, you ended up tracking several of those strange humans to this building. You already knew (thanks to all the time you had been living in the old, uninhabited village near the port) how dangerous it could be to be inside one of these, especially thanks to its ease to be collapsed when the old structure was damaged ( which was also very flammable, for the bad luck of the humans who were currently inside).  
Then you suppose you're lucky; despite the fire (which had started only a few minutes ago), you had been able to easily detect the smoke thanks to your powerful nose and be alerted of the imminent danger. However, a strange sensation stopped you from the imminent instinct to flee. You did not understand it, maybe it was... worry? Maybe you were worried about the humans?  
So here you were, looking for the sign of any human who might have been trapped inside the building devoured by the flames.  
After several minutes of unsuccessful searching you were about to surrender and run to safety from outside, until your nose caught a different smell than smoke and ash.  
And in that moment you ran, you ran like never before in your life...

 (You are a human) 

Ah... aquariums, a beautiful place to visit... as long as you do not have horrible luck.  
That is your case, your name is (y/n) and you have the worst luck in the world. Do not you believe it? Well, that's what anyone who does not know you would say. For example, you had only been visiting the aquarium for two hours and you had already tripped, being hit, slipped and accidentally spilled water on yourself and two other people (one of whom started screaming at you). And if you thought that was unusual in your life, you were very wrong.  
Thanking yourself for bringing a spare shirt you entered the women's bathroom to change, only to be hit by another person leaving at high speed at the same moment you opened the door.  
A small squeak came from your throat when your body quickly lost its balance, and you were hit against one of the walls of the bathroom before falling, landing painfully on the old stone floor and scraping your knees.  
Little tears pricked your eyes, the pangs of pain spreading from the part of your injured leg against the hard ground, when a voice spoke to you from above...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I'm back! I regret the delay with this chapter, but keep in mind that where I live is not even summer vacation. Please forgive me and have patience.  
> I hope you like this chapter and, if so, leave your comments :D  
> Thanks for reading and see you soon :3


	7. Introduction (Alpha) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before meeting with the alphas (second part / Aranea, Horuss, Kurloz, Cronus, Meenah, Jane, Roxy, Dirk and Jake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a kind of prologue, like a chapter before your meeting or what happened before it.

**Aranea Serket**

     (you're a Mertroll) 

Slowly you opened one of your eyes, closing it when the light of the room hit you directly in the face.  
Your name (y/n), and you have no idea where you are.  
Ok, starting from there, and taking into account that you can not remember anything of what happened or how you got here, you could definitely say that you were not in the best possible situation.  
Slowly you started to get up, observing your environment with suspicion; It looked like a large transparent container, full of plants and strange decorations. Here and there were piles of bubbles of all sizes stacked in a decorative way. You must admit they were very beautiful, but this was not the moment to think about that.  
Suddenly you felt something move in the water, and you turned around alarmed.  
And then you saw her...

(You are a human) 

You sighed leaning against the glass wall outside the aquarium. Today was a peaceful day, there were no clouds in the sky and a warm sun illuminated the whole area; from the boats and the transparent and clean water of the port, to the endless sidewalks, and finally the aquarium.  
Carefully you sat on a small stone step on the outside of this, leaving your back to lean on the soft glass material of the tank, through which you could see some of the creatures that lived inside the building. This, as you had discovered recently, was one of the best places to carry out your favorite pastime; read. The light was always in the right place, and the noise and movement of other sections of the port stopped to leave room for a quiet silence and calm worthy of a church.  
Of course you occasionally had to be interrupted by someone asking the entrance to the aquarium, but it was totally worth it in exchange for this calm and tranquility.  
Slowly your eyes went to the old book in your hands, jumping from page to page and soon immersing yourself in the intricate plot of (favorite book).  
Oh at least you were, until you noticed someone slipping in the tank right behind you...

 

**Horuss Zahhak**

     (you're a Mertroll) 

Your name was (y/n) and you were very nervous. You were a recent acquisition of the aquarium. Just a couple of days ago you had arrived here, since some humans found you in your old bay, which had been contaminated by toxic waste. After bringing you here you had spent your first two days in the infirmary (among other reasons, to make sure that the waste had not had any harmful effect on you) and finally you were going to be transferred to your new tank, where you would live with other aquarium mertrolls.  
But the managers did not take a thing into account at the time of this decision; you were a (marine species), a very unusual species of the seas of (homeland) whose main defense method in the danger or the unknown and insecure consisted of camouflage. You basically disappeared, you mimicked the surroundings, and nobody else could see you.  
This would not be a bad thing if it were not for the simple fact that you were really, REALLY nervous about this change. And as in any situation where you felt insecure your body did what it had to do: It made you invisible.  
Okay, the bad thing about this situation was that, unfortunately, your camouflage worked too well. That means that when two of the employees went to get your transport aquarium to take you to your new tank neither of them realized that you were still there.  
Then the two boys began to panic when they realized that (supposedly) you were not in the place where they had left you. They called some of the other humans in the aquarium, they warned of your "disappearance" and began frantically looking for you in other tanks.  
But what nobody noticed was that, while all that frantic search was taking place, another employee of the place noticed your supposedly "empty" aquarium, and there she decided it would be a wonderful idea if she took your tank and turned the water over in one of the main aquariums to "reuse" it.  
A real pity that you were still there.  
Your stomach churned when you abruptly entered into contact with the water of the other tank, your head immediately panicking through the environment unknown to you.  
You breathed deeply, trying to calm down and slowly getting your body back to its "visible" state. Once your heart rate returned to normal speed you started swimming, trying to adapt and investigate a little more about your current location.  
And then you realized that there was someone else...

(You are a human) 

Your name was (y/n), and today you were doing a small tour through the aquarium with two of your best friends. You have to admit it, it was fun. The guide, an attractive young lady named Porrim Maryam, clearly had experience in this, and took her time to clearly explain each of the animals and their history before arriving at the aquarium (without getting bored).  
However, slowly and distracted by the beautiful creatures and fish of the tanks you started to separate from the group. Before you knew it you did not know where you were, or how you had arrived exactly there.  
You began to wander the corridors, the more you walked trying to find a way out, the more confused and lost you were. Before you knew it, you were in front of a closed room. You finally opened the door, without waiting what was inside of the room...

 

**Kurloz Makara**

     (you're a Mertroll) 

You were not panicking, no, you definitely WERE NOT PANICKING. YOU COULD NOT BE IN PANIC.  
You were a (marine species) and at this time you were being transported to an aquarium by helicopter from your old home, a small beach that had recently been contaminated due to an oil spill.  
You tried to calm yourself with all your strength; You hated to fly, even though you could not see how high you were, the mere thought of it made you more nervous and scared. You had really bad nausea and you felt as if at any moment you were going to vomit.  
After what would have been the most horrible 10 or 15 minutes of your life, you finally began to feel that you were coming down until you finally touched the ground. At that moment the transport doors opened and several employees approached your wobbly figure.  
However, you were not well, and as soon as you felt your stomach twisting again you started running aimlessly, getting away from that place as quickly as possible.  
You were not sure if any of the humans had gone after you, but if they did clearly you should have overtaken them, since you quickly managed to get into a corridor and reach a lonely area of the strange building.  
You layed on the floor, your eyes closed tightly when another arcade hit you. You stayed that way for several minutes, lay up on the floor and breathing deeply every time a new blow (each one as strong as the previous) hit you. And you were still like this when you felt a small blow on your shoulder and slowly you opened your eyes...

(You are a human) 

Your name was (y/n) and today you were going to the costume party organized by some friends for Halloween in a place near the beach. You were dressed in a beautiful (dress/costume) that you had recently bought, as a kind of tribute to (favorite movie).  
Well, or that was the initial plan, before everything went out of control. To summarize and avoid sentimental complications and fights, you basically found your boyfriend kissing with another girl, which he tried to deny when you interrupted the scene. The other girl got angry and clamied annoyed that you were lying and that she was his only girlfriend, mixed with all kinds of insults and threats towards you.  
But what really infuriated you and made you sad at the same time was that (your boyfriend's name) corroborated it. That idiot! He cheated on you with another girl and did not even have the courage to admit it!  
Feeling deceived and furious, you ran away from the party, tears sliding down your (skin colour) cheeks. At last you stopped at the beach where you ended up sitting on the sand and crying desperately while you asked yourself what you did wrong.  
And there you were, your head was a sea of fury and overflowing feelings, when suddenly you felt like something was gently brushing your arm. You raised your head expecting to see (your boyfriend's name), but then you found something much more incredible...

 

**Cronus Ampora**

     (you're a Mertroll)

You were a (marine species), a marine animal quite common in the seas of (ocean near your home), and almost impossible to capture thanks to your speed and your great skills to get into recondite places.  
And in spite of everything they had achieved, they had captured you.  
You clenched your teeth, hissing when more (blood color) blood kept coming out of your wounded (foot/fin). After capturing you with its strange nets in what used to be your home (a sea of cold waters near the country (country)), the humans had cut you with their weapons near your fins, to make sure you could not escape by swimming, which now it was reduced in a lot of pain and stinging in the wounded area, in addition to the constant cramps due to the lack of water (which was necessary for the proper health of your aquatic mertroll body).  
Looking to distract your mind from the pain you turned in your current cage, a kind of plastic container where humans had locked you up. You searched, but no matter how hard you tried, you could not find a sure way to escape from your new prison with high walls, much less with your wounds.  
However, suddenly you found something new to focus on when without warning the lid of your container opened and you saw how someone else was thrown inside with you...

(You are a human)

You watched tired the crowd gathered around the improvised dance floor. Your name was (y/n) and today you made the big mistake of allowing your friends to take you to this party.  
Ok, being honest, it had not seemed so bad at first. It was a party to commemorate the reopening of the aquarium (which basically meant music, food and drink for free), what could go wrong?  
But now, three hours later, and with most of the people (including your friends) drunk and trying to flirt with the bartender (you really felt bad for that girl, even though you had the grave suspicion that she was also under the influence of alcohol), your opinions had changed a lot.  
After several minutes of this uncomfortable situation you decided that you were fed up, and you ended up going away through one of the deserted corridors of the aquarium.  
After walking aimlessly for several minutes you came to a quite and deserted section, the loud music that used to hit your ears along with the people's conversations had been replaced by the silence and, before you knew it, you started to sing softly.  
The song in question was a piece of your favorite musical, and also the one you considered one of the best works of all time: Grease.  
Slowly your voice increased in volume, while your mind flew to the lyrics of (Grease's favorite song).  
Many people told you that you had a great voice, and that you should sign up for some singing contest, but you preferred to leave singing for yourself. You never were a person who would like to get a lot of attention, and in fact, to be honest, you had some stage fright.  
Suddenly you jumped when you felt something approaching in the aquarium at your back, and you quickly turned around. And there it was...

 

**Meenah Peixes**

        (you're a Mertroll)

Shit, shit, shit, this could not be happening!  
But, in fact, it was: You were being chased by a human ship.  
Oh, let me introduce you, your name was (y/n) and you were a mertroll belonging to the well-known species (marine species), which by the way was quite dangerous and unusual. However, now you did not have time to think about how amazing and cool you were, now you had to flee.  
You swiftly dodged the rocks and corals that grew on the reef you lived on, begging silently for the humans to give up.  
But, to your disgrace, that did not happen. You spent several minutes trying to hide or just run away, before you were finally hooked by one of the networks. Your body was raised against your will to the huge fishing boat, where suddenly they released you in a container full of small icy squares that made your body go rigid.  
Then you raised your head and realized that you were not alone...

(You are a human) 

Your name was (y/n) and you were taking a peaceful walk along the beach when- Oh shit! What is that?!  
Suddenly you came across something strange... more than usual. A kind of pile of nets and algae beached a few meters from the shore. However, that was not what scared you, what happened was that... it moved.  
Cautiously you began to approach, observing closer to the strange creature. What were you supposed to do? Never before have you gone through something like this.  
Slowly and trying to keep as much distance as possible between you and what you thought was the animal you started trying to separate the nets and some hooks from its body.  
And then the image seemed much more logical...

 

**Jane Crocker**

     (You are a human) 

Your eyes scanned the row of cakes arranged neatly in front of you. Wow, that looked good.You were a baker, you loved cooking and baking, and you turned your hobby into a way to earn easy and fun money while you continue studying (your main career). And that was the reason why today you, (y/n) (l/n), were in front of the small cafeteria in your city's aquarium. You had heard that they were looking for a kitchen assistant who was good at baking and you were presenting for the work today.  
Slowly you began to review all the baking recipes you knew, silently naming the ingredients and techniques to follow in your head. It was your way to calm down and make yourself feel a little more sure about yourself; the pastry was not only a simple hobby, it was a way to relax and do something nice for people. Something that could encourage them, or make them feel better in their bad moments, even the most grumpy of your friends gave you a small smile when we baked some of his favorite cakes, and that was something wonderful for you.  
You were suddenly pulled out of your thoughts when you felt someone slowly approaching you. Then you raised your head and you saw...

 

**Roxy Lalonde**

     (You are a human) 

Slowly you lifted the small glass cup, the familiar taste of the non-alcoholic drink quickly filled your mouth. You were never a person very fond of drinking, which generally made you the person who ended up driving after the party when everyone else was drunk or too out of touch to do it.  
However, from all your experiences so far you could say that this was definitely the strangest; You were in the aquarium´s bar, at 1:00 a.m. (how was it still open?), drinking and without any other conscious person in the room (judging from his appearance, the other two or three people who were still there they were not in their best faculties, both physical and mental).  
You could say that everything had started tonight, when you and a couple of your friends decided that you would go to the reopening party of your city's aquarium (which apparently had to do with the reconstruction of one of the main tanks or something like that), well, the party had gone a little out of control, and quite a few people had ended up drunk (your friends included). Little by little the party was moving and people went to other places where they buy more alcohol and continue with their party, leaving you (who still perfectly sober) and a few people in the establishment, which was now practically empty. At last those last people started to leave, leaving you in your current situation; drinking while watching the other people in the room disinterestedly.  
At last you decided it was enough and you got up, leaving a small amount of money on your table as payment for your extra drinks from the bar. Slowly you started to leave when suddenly you heard an irregular voice behind you.

 

**Dirk Strider**

     (You are a human) 

Your name was (y/n) and today you were in the aquarium of your city to do an interview for the post of mechanic assistant. According to what you had heard, the aquarium had to make some extensions in several areas, and they needed some extra help.  
During your childhood you were always a great lover of mechanics and technology, and a pretty good kid with the machines, so the job was perfect for you.  
You started to whistle uncomfortably while you waited for the interview to arrive, a little boring in your mind. You looked absent-mindedly at the aquariums and decorations on the outside of the interview room, a few minutes before the time.  
But suddenly your attention was caught when a scream and a loud bang resonate from a hallway, followed by more cries and sounds of general panic.  
Immediately you get on your feet and quickly run to the area where all the sound comes from. Almost immediately you find yourself in a large room full of aquariums, surrounded by masses of people screaming and trying to get out (in a not very orderly way) through the exit door.  
You clench your teeth and begin to advance among the people, putting your best effort in locating the focus of the problem. And then you saw...

 

**Jake English**

     (You are a human) 

You were (y/n), a young resident of the small town better known by the name of (your town), and honestly, you could not be more surprised. Not only you were watching a creature which (you were practically certain) was not human, but you were doing it IN YOUR OWN HOUSE.  
Let you clarify the situation; At that moment you were in your own room, observing with a mixture of amazement and terror the species of girl covered in scales and with two plaits that reach the ground, and (judging by the open and broken windows of the garden) who you think came from the outside.  
Okay, pretend that you have not panicked and that you still have all the mental balance you normally have (which also is not that exceptionally good). Slowly you come back to your room and grabed the first object you can find. The chosen one seemed to be your brother's baseball bat, which you held between your trembling hands, the sweat lightly sliding down your forehead.  
You noticed how your breathing accelerates as you slowly approached the creature with your improvised weapon, but you were suddenly interrupted by a scream from the top of the stairs.  
"Wait!" You quickly look up, and then you see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) Leave a comment if so or you have any suggestions for the next chapters


End file.
